The present invention relates to a method for recording data in an optical recording medium and an apparatus for recording data in an optical recording medium, and particularly, to a method for recording data in a write-once type optical recording medium, an apparatus for recording data in a write-once type optical recording medium and a write-once type optical recording medium which can reduce jitter of a reproduced signal.